Love Meant For Heavens Light
by Pretty-grl
Summary: Endymion is a soldier in medieval france taken in by the former caption and taught to dispise it's population of gypsys...until he falls for one.
1. Prologue

Love Meant For Heavens Light Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or its related characters! (No matter how much I wish I did)

The moonlight castled its earthy glow from heaven brighter then ever on the beautiful city of Paris. Yet as lovely as the thoughts of the ever romantic and pleasant city, no mercy was cast upon the young boy who roamed their very streets lost and alone.

'Where am I?'

Thought the boy, he had never been to this part of town nor had the night ever looked so dark. Tears rimmed his eyes as the recent events haunted his mind.

(Flash back)

"Mommy? Why are we running?"

The boy questioned worriedly, as his mother roughly held hold of his arm forcing him to keep up with her as well as his father.

"Quiet! Or we'll be spotted"

"Please hush Endymion!"

Said his mother as sweetly as she could; the last thing she wanted was to worry her son.

"Halt Gypsy's!"

Endymion heard the shouting and was aware of what they were trying to escape; it was the reason they were never in one place for very long. Endymion did not truly understand why they ran whenever the guards came but all he knew was that his mother had told him that they did not like gypsies so we had to stay away otherwise something bad would happen. Little did he know that it would happen on this very night, the only night they would not escape.

"It's a dead end, we can never get all of us up this wall in time"

Said Endymions father, he sadly looked away in defeat and shame that he had failed to protect his family. His wife stood in place frightened, in her last thoughts she looked to Endymion and immediately acted, if all of them would not make it alive... she promised herself her only son would. She grabbed him and lifted him as high she could.

"Endymion! Climb the wall to the other side and run away as fast as you can love."

"But mommy...what about you and daddy?"

"Endymion please...you must run...go...now!!" Pleaded his mother

Endymion did not know what to think, everything was happening so fast all he could do was obey his mother. With her help he made it to the top and then taking one last look to his parents he jumped down to the other side clumsily landing but still able to run as he was instructed and run he did....

(End flashback)

Young Endymion was so exhausted from his fleet he fell to his knees unable to hold in his tears of grieve for his parents. There he stayed, almost silent sobs racking his tired body as the rain started to beat down on him. Soon later he failed to notice a tall shadow that stood above him.

"For goodness sakes, quit your crying boy and stand up!"

Endymion gasps, as he slowly stood to his feet before the tall man. He held similarities to a soldier yet by his attire higher up, A caption maybe. Endymion stood quiet and still, afraid of what the man would do to him, now that he was caught as well.

"Well don't just stand there like a fool lad, what is your name?"

"..."

"Do you not hear well? Your name boy!?!" said the man with little patience

"E..Endymion....s..sir" he stuttered quietly

"Endymion...hmmm...and how old are you?"

"seven..sir"

"Really?...and where are your parents boy?"

"They...there gone...I don't know where they are sir?" said Endymion sadly

The man's expression faltered very little, he simply looked upon the pathetic child.

"I see....well I certainly will not have you running around my streets...follow me and I will see to it you taken care of...my name is Aries and for now on you will stay with me and obey...do you understand"

"yes sir..." nodded endymion

"Good"

With that Aries walked ahead with Endymion following him silently without struggle.

End of chapter 1 

be sure to leave a review please so that I know whether to keep writing or not!!!!

Princess Moon


	2. Chapter one Gypsy witch or heavens lost...

Love Meant For Heavens Light

By: Pretty-grl

Chapter 2 

---------------------------------------------------------

** So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
of lovers walking in the night  
they had a kind of glow around them **  
**it almost looked liked heaven's light **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

13 Years Later

"Endymion! Get your lazy self over to the council hall.... Aries is not a patient man and you know that....!"

"Of course Eva...since you never fail to remind me." Said Endymion in annoyance

"If you would grow up and learn responsibility maybe I wouldn't have too" she sigh's "My dear boy, your behavior makes me want to think you are still seven..."

"I have heard enough Eva! ...Don't you have...servant duties or something of the sort..." said Endymion rudely as he roughly pushed past her.

Thirteen years was a very long time to spend in one place. Endymion was growing tired of it. He Longley waited the day Aries would hand over the position of caption of the guard to him. Since he could remember he had been trained by the best there was, despite Aries's sharp edges and disposition, he did care for Endymion. Sometimes maybe more than he did for his very own son, Diamond.

Diamond could not stand Endymion, and the feelings were very much mutual. It was always as if diamond felt threatened by him, especially when they were younger. Of course they would challenge one another, and that alone stood a momentary truce between them.

"You took long enough!" said Aries who stood still by the window

Endymion glared at his back

"And if your smart you will change that look and listen to what I have to say..."

Endymion never questioned how Aries could tell those kind of things right out of the blue, It was like Aries had a six sense. Endymion stood straight with his head up and a solemn expression, intently listening.

"What would that be?"

Aries turned around and stared Endymion down; so much that Endymion could simply feel the intensity of it. Over the years it ceased to bother him, Aries had taught him so many things...one of them was to never show your enemy your weakness.

"As you are aware, I plan to retire soon. With that I seek someone to replace me, someone reflecting my strong qualities and more."

Aries stopped in front of Endymion

"Do you think you are ready for that duty?"

"...I believe I am more then ready Aries"

"Do you now? Just look at yourself...if I did not know you well I would have never guessed you used to be a sniveling little brat"

With a firm grin Endymion replied "you always have given and interesting and different definition to tough love..."

"It was the way my father raised me and it is how I have brought you and diamond up..."

"Speaking of him...I am slightly curious as to why you don't pass this position to your biological son...not that I am complaining."

Aries gave him an odd look then he looked off into the distance as if in deep thought.

"Yes...Diamond is a compatible candidate for such a position but only in so many different ways...why not just be grateful Endymion, because such an honor as this can be easily taken away as soon as it is given...do we understand each other?"

Endymion replied back in a firm tone "yes sir..."

Aries grinned with satisfaction and unsheathed his sword handing it to Endymion to take, which he did gratefully before taking his leave out of the room. With his exit he failed to notice a door that stood ajar with an angry diamond behind it. He had heard everything that occurred between Endymion and his father and was the least bit happy.

"Father! How could you...give that...that orphan a position I have trained for years to earn! " Said diamond standing next to Aries with fist quenched in anger and hatred for Endymion

Aries did not flinch; his eyes were closed as he laughed with amusement.

"Diamond...your temper will not win you my favor..."

"Then what will? I am your only true son and you hardly give a damn for that!"

".... And an ungrateful little heathen you have always been...will you not shut your mouth for one minute?"

Diamond stood in silent rage but listened.

"I am giving Endymion a final test," said Aries while walking out into the castle balcony, with diamond following him.

"A test?"

"Yes diamond...you see, when I trained Endymion at a young age as he grew his strength and determination all thrived on one thing"

Diamond raised an elegant eyebrow in confusion

"And that would be?"

Aries smiled sinfully back.

"Why the hatred for his unloving gypsy filth parents of course..."

Diamond blinked, Aries let out an amused laugh.

"I can see your confusion my boy, let me explain...Endymion was a foolish child without a home 13 years ago, so I simply twisted his mind since he was open to anything I said being the one that took him in...I knew he was a gypsy child but being a man of my knowledge I had a gut feeling that someday he would be of use to me...and I think that giving him this position will prove it, through him I shall rid this city of the trash and dirt in our streets. Those witches and imposters will be burned at the stake and sent to hell where they came from."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion strolled through town proud thought running in his head as he rode his white horse his chest out and head up with a new sort of pride.

'After all this time, I can finally get my revenge on those filthy thieves that raised me along with all there kind'

"STOP! HALT YOU LITTLE THEIVING WITCH"

Endymions thoughts were immediately drawn away as he saw a blur of blonde try to stray away from his fellow soldiers; he smirked with utter amusement while thinking to himself.

'duty calls'

Thought endymion. With quick pace he immediately jumped from his horse into the girls path grabbing her roughly and ceasing her escape.

"You gypsys thinking you're oh so quick and-"

Endymion stopped in mid sentence as his breath stopped in his throat while he gazed upon this young girls face. To put it bluntly she was angelic and breathtaking, unlike any gypsy girl he had seen. She had beautiful sky blue eyes that seemed endless and her hair was a golden color with amazing length to it. It flowed straight down her back, down to her tiny waist. His traveled her body and was very pleased at what he saw.

"-So ... gorgeous...your name?"

She stood with a silent glare as she continued to struggle with his iron grip around her waist

"To hell with you bastard!"

"Silence you little brat, you will show the proper respect for the new caption, her name is serenity sir..."

-------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2

Prettygrl


End file.
